A Friend Who's Life Was Almost Lost
by Calenor
Summary: What if Will had delayed just a few secounds before throwing in the amulet? What if Will was shot by he same bullet that killed Barbossa? Is Will going to survive? Well I guess you'll just have to find out. (My first POTC fic so please Read and Review)
1. Default Chapter

Jack, Will, and Elizabeth were all viciously fighting with the immortal beings. Jack was fighting with Barbossa. Will and Elizabeth were fighting together to fend off the enemy long enough time for Jack to get the perfect opportunity to throw the amulet in. When Jack finally got it, he cut his palm and let his blood flow onto the gold. Then he distracted Barbossa long enough to throw the gold to Will. Will did the same as Jack but Barbossa saw what he was doing and went after him. Jack quickly pulled out his pistol and shot Barbossa but what he didn't realize was that the bullet passed completely through Barbossa and hit Will in the shoulder.  
  
Barbossa dropped dead because Will managed to toss the amulet in just before he was shot and lifted the curse. "WILL!," Elizabeth screamed when she saw Will lurch backward and drop to the ground in a crumpled heap. Jack also called out to Will and then they both rushed to his side simultaneously. "E-elizab-beth h-he-help!," Will manage to gasp out. "Elizabeth find some cloth, I will go and get some water," Jack ordered. Elizabeth left then quickly returned with some old clothes she found in the cave. "Will I have to clean out the wound. It's going to hurt, but I will try to be gentle," Elizabeth promised him. "Do you know what your doing?," Jack asked suspiciously. "Jack, my father is governor and frequently helps with the injured navy men. I have seen many injuries like this and I know how to treat them," she snapped. "Ok, ok, I surrender," Jack said sarcastically as he held up his hand in the air.  
  
Elizabeth gently washed out the wound. "Jack, tear some of the clothes into long strips," she ordered. Jack quickly cut the clothes in to long strips and gathered up the left overs. "Now hand me the left over cloth, quickly," Elizabeth said over Will's painful screams and moans. Once she got the left over cloth she gently packed them in to the wound to stop the bleeding. Then she took a few of the long strips and tightly secured the packing in place. "Will, I have to bind your arm to your side to set the bones back in place," Elizabeth told Will before she started. First she set the bones in there proper places cause his should was broken in various places. Then she securely bound his arm to his side. Through out the whole entire process Will screamed out in pain. The pain for him was almost unbearable.  
  
"We need to get him back to the ship," Elizabeth told Jack. " No problem lass, I'll carry him,' Jack told her as he bent over and gently scooped Will up into his arms. They walked over to the boat and Jack gently laid Will in Elizabeth's lap after she climbed into the boat. Jack rowed as hard as he could and soon reached the Black Pearl. "Jack! What happened?," They all yelled at one point or another. "I-I shot Barbossa and the bullet went clean through him and hit Will," Jack stammered. "It will be fine Jack, we just need to get back to Port Royal. Then my father and his men can help him," Elizabeth told him. Jack quickly carried Will down to one of the rooms below deck and gently laid him in the bed.  
  
"Rest well Will," Jack said before he left the room. Elizabeth stayed at Will's side during the whole three day sail back to Port Royal. During those three days Will's condition slowly worsened. His breathing became shorter and shallower and he caught a severe fever. "Father, fetch the doctor quickly!," She begged as she burst into the house with Will cradled in her arms. "Elizabeth, what happened?," her father asked. "He was shot father. Please, go get the doctor quickly!," she pleaded with him. Her father did what she asked and quickly retrieved the doctor. While she waited for her father to return with the doctor she gently wiped off the sweat from Will's forehead with a damp cloth. He softly moaned when she touched him but other then that there had been no other reaction from him for three days.  
  
"Oh, thank God you finally came!," Elizabeth said when her father returned with the doctor. "Thankfully I got here when I did. By some miracle the bullet struck where it did. Because if it would have hit any lower it would have hit his lung and killed him," the doctor explained as he examined the wound. "Can you help him?," Elizabeth begged. "Yes, I can help him. But I have one question. Who bandaged the wound?," he asked. "I did, why?," Elizabeth replied shyly. "I asked because if it hadn't of been bandaged that way he would have bled to death," the doctor told her. "Now, it will be a while until this wound finally heals. I don't want him doing anything stupid," he warned as he cleaned out the wound and put in a drainage tube . After he put in the tube he closed the wound, bandaged Will's hand, and bound his arm to his side again. "Bless you doctor! When will he wake?," Elizabeth said enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh, thank God you finally came!," Elizabeth said when her father returned with the doctor. "Thankfully I got here when I did. By some miracle the bullet struck where it did. Because if it would have hit any lower it would have hit his lung and killed him," the doctor explained as he examined the wound. "Can you help him?," Elizabeth begged. "Yes, I can help him. But I have one question. Who bandaged the wound?," he asked. "I did, why?," Elizabeth replied shyly. "I asked because if it hadn't of been bandaged that way he would have bled to death," the doctor told her. "Now, it will be a while until this wound finally heals. I don't want him doing anything stupid," he warned as he cleaned out the wound and put in a drainage tube . After he put in the tube he closed the wound, bandaged Will's hand, and bound his arm to his side again. "Bless you doctor! When will he wake?," Elizabeth said enthusiastically.  
  
"Soon, and when he does come and get me," the doctor ordered. And, when he does wake put some ice on the wound . It will be terribly painful," the doctor told her before he left the room. Shortly after the doctor left Jack quietly entered the room. "How's he doing?," Jack asked as he sat down in the chair next to Elizabeth. "He's doing better. His breathing isn't as shallow and his fevers broke," she told him.  
  
"Elizabeth, I will never be able to forgive myself for what I've done to him," Jack said sadly. "Oh, Jack if you hadn't of shot Barbossa he would have killed us all," Elizabeth said sympathetically. "But I should have aimed better and I wouldn't have hit Will," Jack said as he laid his head in his hands. "Jack, there are lots of things we should have done, but if we waste time worrying about them, then we miss more things that we should do," she told him. Jack gave up at that point. He knew Elizabeth was right, and he knew he shouldn't worry about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Will opened his eyes completely and looked around the room he saw Jack. "Jack?," he asked groggily. "Hello Will. I-I'm sorry," Jack stammered. "You've nothing to be sorry for Jack," Will said weakly. "But I do. It's my fault your injured. I pulled the trigger Will, I was the one who shot you," he said depressively. "I know Jack," Will whispered as his strength declined. "I know Jack but if you hadn't of shot him, Barbossa would have killed me ," Will said even weaker than before. "AH!," Will screamed out painfully as he tried to sit up. "Just rest Will, you no wear's near well enough to be out of bed nor up in bed either," Jack gently scolded him.  
  
"How's is he doing?," Elizabeth asked as she came back into the room with the ice and the doctor. "He tried to it up while you were gone, I had to push him back down," Jack told her. "Thank you Jack," Elizabeth told him. Elizabeth gently laid a clean cloth over Will's wound and sat the ice on top. Will winced but the pain but welcomed the numbness that the ice brought to his wound. "That should help some Will," Elizabeth comforted him. "How is your hand Will?," she asked knowing that the wound would not heal as fast as hers or Jack's did because of his fever. "Will, you must remain in bed for one week, only getting up with the assistants of others to use the restroom," the doctor ordered. Will only rolled his eyes. The doctor pulled Elizabeth and Will off to the side and spoke with them privately.  
  
"I will return shortly after the ice had some time to take affect. The wound is infected and I must close it and replace the drain for it to heal properly. I don't want to tell Will until I absolutely have to. And when I return, I will also stitch up his hand," the doctor whispered to Jack and Elizabeth. Jack and Elizabeth eyed each other and the doctor with worrisome eyes. "Do not worry to much. Though the bones are shattered, when given time they will heal. But what worries me the most is the growing infection and another rising fever. So, keep and eye on him, and come and get me immediately if anything changes," the doctor told them before he left.  
  
"Jack, you should get some rest, you look exhausted,' Elizabeth said to him. "I am going lass. But I am coming back to see you in the mourning Will," Jack promised before he left and went to bed. "Will, how do you feel," Elizabeth asked as she wiped Will's forehead wit ha damp cloth. "My shoulder hurts, but it feels ... better," Will said before he fell back to sleep, but he soon woke again. Elizabeth was gladdened by what Will told her. Obviously the ice was starting to take affect and she should go and get the doctor. "You should rest, you need all of the strength that you can get," Elizabeth encouraged him. Will nodded in agreement and willed himself back to sleep.  
  
Elizabeth quietly left the room and got the doctor. "You will have to hold his arms down, so that he doesn't move to much while Replace the drainage tube," the doctor said grimly. Elizabeth firmly held Will's arms down as the doctor removed the old tube and replaced it wit ha new and smaller one. Will strongly protested against what the doctor did but Elizabeth held strong until it was over. The doctor quickly closed up the wound around the tube, bandaged it again, then he rebound Will's arm to his side. "Now for his hand. This won't be as difficult," he reassured her. The doctor gently took Will's hand in his own and began to stitch it closed. Will grimaced in pain but wasn't as resentful as before. The doctor finished up and loosely bandaged his hand and continued a bit down his wrist for support. Because what the doctor found as he was stitching is that the blade pierced one of his bones in his hand and shattered it.  
  
"He will rest for a while. And make sure that he does not put any wait what-so-ever on his shoulder or hand, for it will damage what repair we have done," the doctor warned before he left the room. Elizabeth stayed and watched over Will for the rest of the night, not sleeping a wink. Through the night Will's new fever slowly worsened and he slipped into unconsciousness. Elizabeth quickly jumped up and ran for the doctor. She banged on the door and called for the doctor. "What, what is it?," the doctor asked sleepily as he came to the door. Elizabeth did feel bad for waking the man but it was a dire emergency. 'It's Will. His fever is rising and he's unconscious," Elizabeth explained to him as she choked back the tears that were gathering in her eyes. The doctor immediately grabbed his bag of medical supplies and ran back to Will's room with Elizabeth. When they entered the room, Elizabeth found Will in a worst state then she had left him in.   
  
The doctor mixed some kind of plant into a cup of water and told Elizabeth to help Will drink it. She did as she was told and did it quickly. "Will that help him?," she asked nervously. "It should. It will help bring his fever down and bring him back to consciousness," the doctor reassured him. 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I just wanted to give a b iBIGib thank you to all of you who reviewed. And yes Will is going to get better. I think you all will be very happy with this chapter :) ~ Calenor~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The doctor mixed some kind of plant into a cup of water and told Elizabeth to help Will drink it. She did as she was told and did it quickly. "Will that help him?," she asked nervously. "It should. It will help bring his fever down and bring him back to consciousness," the doctor reassured him. With that the doctor left and Elizabeth continued her vigil over Will. "Will, are you up?," Jack whispered before he came into the room. "He's not up yet but you can come in, Jack," Elizabeth told him. Hearing the Will wasn't up yet greatly worried Jack. When he came in he was gladdened a little to find the Will wasn't too bad, but he was in bad shape. "How is he doing?," Jack asked her nervously. "Well, he slipped into unconsciousness late last night and his fever rose up. But the fever has come down and he's just sleeping right now," Elizabeth reassured him and herself.  
  
"The doctor should be in soon. He was terribly worried about Will when I woke him up in the middle of the night," she told him. Jack didn't reply, he was to lost in grief and regret. "How could I have done something like this to him?," Jack said in a depressive tone. "Jack, stop blaming our self. The wound will heal eventually and Will is going to get better. So stop it," Elizabeth told him. Jack sulked in his chair from the comment but he would have to face the truth eventually. Yes, he did shoot Will, but it was and accident. And if he hadn't of fired that shot things may have turned out much worse. Elizabeth and Jack sat in silence for the next hour, the silence was finally broken by the doctor knocking on the door.  
  
"Come in," Elizabeth said to him and the doctor quickly came into the room. "Well, at least his fevers dropped and his conscious again," the doctor said with relief as he looked over Will. "How long will it be until he wakes?," Jack questioned nervously. "Him waking all depends on if his fever breaks or not. If it does then he will wake within the hour, if not then it may be days," the doctor explained to them both. "But, seeing that his fever as dropped tremendously then he should wake within the hour," the doctor said optimistically. "Well, I must be off, but if you need me for anything then come and get me," the doctor told them before he left the room. "You see, did I not tell you he was getting better?," Elizabeth snapped. Jack excepted his defeat and slid back into his chair and waited for Will to wake up.  
  
Elizabeth did the same and there patients soon paid off. Will started to stir in his sleep and with in minutes of him stirring he opened his eyes, but he soon fell back to sleep. "Well, we should go and get some rest. He should be up in the morning," Elizabeth said to Jack and then they both went off for a much needed rest. In the morning Jack immediately got up and went to Will's room. "Will, are you up?," Jack asked after he softly knocked on the door. "Yes, come in," Will replied groggily. "How are you feeling?," Jack asked as he came into the room. "A little better," Will told him. "Elizabeth should be up soon," Jack told him as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Will's bed. "I don't know how I will ever repay you all for what you've done for me," Will told him sincerely. "And you won't have to. The greatest payment is seeing you alive Will," Elizabeth said as she walked into the room. She overheard the conversation and walked in just as Will finished. "Elizabeth, I didn't realize that you were up yet, but its great to see you," Will said, still drowsy. "I've come to change your bandage," she told him.  
  
Elizabeth gently removed the bandages and replaced them with fresh ones. Will grimaced in pain and he was relieved when it Elizabeth was done. "That should be the last time it has to be changed before the doctor takes out the drainage tube," Elizabeth told him. Will gave her a puzzling look and the he looked at his shoulder and saw the tube. He had been so out of it before that he didn't even notice. "Thank you Elizabeth, but what is the tube for?," he asked her quizzically. "Its for the infected fluid that gathered in your wound, but it should be coming out soon. The infection has cleared up," Elizabeth explained to him." I hate being stuck in bed," Will said stubbornly. "Yes, we know. That's only the umpteenth time you've said it," Jack said sarcastically. Will glared at him and rolled his eyes. " You have to stay in bed till the end of the week, then we might see about getting out," Elizabeth reassured him.  
  
And Will reluctantly complied and stayed in bed for the rest of the week. At the end of the week the doctor came to check over the wound and see if Will would be aloud to leave the bed. "How are you feeling?," the doctor asked as he entered the room. "Better, but my shoulder still hurts terribly," Will told him honestly. "Well, that is to be expected Will. You were shot, and gun shot wounds don't heal very quickly," the doctor explained to him. "The drainage tube is ready to be removed. Then I will completely close the wound," the doctor added. The doctor gave Will something for the coming pain and then set about taking the tube out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sure you will be looking forward to the next chapter. And I will try to update tomorrow so you won't have to wait long :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: WOW! Just wanted to thank everyone again for all of the great reviews. All of you are great! And I am REALLY, REALLY sorry for taking so long but I finally got it updated :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First the doctor removed the stitches. Then he removed the tube and gently cleaned out the wound. After all of this was finished he stitched the wound fully closed. Following this he bandaged it and bound Will's arm back to his side. Will tried his hardest to hold his composure through the procedure but he couldn't help but scream from the pain. "Now, it will be about two weeks until these stitches come out. So, your aren't aloud to use your arm at all until they do," the doctor informed Will before he left the room. "I must go and rest Will, but Jack will be here with you," Elizabeth said be for she left the room exhausted.  
  
*Poor Lass, she's worrying herself to death over Will* Jack thought to himself as he watched Elizabeth leave. Jack too was deathly worried about Will also, but Elizabeth wasn't getting any sleep. "Will, you should rest and recover your strength," Jack told Will when he saw that he wasn't sleeping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Will's POV)  
  
My shoulder's throbbing and the pain is becoming unbearable. I only wish that Jack would stop blaming himself for what happened, it isn't his fault, and I hope he will forgive himself. I hope Elizabeth comes back soon, I love her, and I love having her near me. Jack makes good company but Elizabeth is comforting when she is around. "Will, you should get some rest and recover your strength," I heard Jack say to me . I'll try, but I don't know if I can sleep with the pain. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Jack's relief Will finally dozed off and so did he. Elizabeth quietly came into the room and found them both peacefully sleeping. "Finally, they both got the rest they needed," Elizabeth said to herself. She hated to wake Will, but she had to get some food into him. "Will, wake up. I have some lunch for you," Elizabeth said to Will as she gently laid her hand on his forehead. Will's amber eyes slowly fluttered open. "Will, I'm going to sit you up so you can eat," Elizabeth told him before she propped him up with a whole bunch of pillows. She carefully spooned the soup she brought with her into Will's mouth and sat the bowl aside when he finished. "There you go. How's your arm doing?," Elizabeth asked as sat back down.  
  
"It's better than it was," Will said with a weak smile. "Good," Elizabeth replied back with a cheery smile. Jack woke up shortly after Will did. "Good morning Jack," Elizabeth said when she saw Jack had woken. "Morning lass, good morning Will," he said as he sat up in his chair. "Are you feeling any better?," Jack asked sincerely. "A little better. The stitches hurt but not as bad as they did," Will explained weakly. "Well, its nice to have you better," Jack said sincerely to Will. Will smiled at Jack's kind words and then said," I would like to go outside."  
  
"Well, I think that we can take you outside," Elizabeth as she help Will sit up fully in bed. Jack put his arm under Will's and around his waist and Elizabeth did the same on the other side, being careful to avoid his shoulder. Will was a little wobbly, but he was pretty stable. Elizabeth and Jack helped Will walk out to the beach and sit on the sandy shore by the ocean. "Thank you," Will said graciously. "Your welcome Will," Elizabeth and Jack said right after one another. They all stayed out on the beach and watched the sun set. It was a beautiful pale orange and violet sunset but Will soon grew tired. "Elizabeth, I would like to head back, I'm exhausted," Will said sleepily.   
  
"Of course Will," Elizabeth said as she and Jack helped him stand. They slowly helped Will back into bed and set off for their own. The days continued like this for another two weeks, and with each day Will grew stringer. The doctor came into Will's room at the end of the two weeks and checked over Will's wound. "I will take out the stitches today. But I must worn you, it will be painful," the doctor explained. The doctor then cleaned around Will's wound and slowly removed the stitches. Will winced from the pain. Once this was finished, the doctor loosely bandaged his arm and placed it into a sling. "Your arm will have to stay in that sling for about two months, but this time you won't have to stay in bed," the doctor explained. "Thank you," Will said weakly. "Your welcome, Mr. Turner," the doctor replied politely before he left the room.  
  
Will got outside as much as he could and when ever he felt well enough. "Will, would you like something to eat?," Elizabeth asked as she quietly entered his room. "No, I'm not hungry," Will replied depressively. "Will, you have to eat something. You haven't been eating lately," Elizabeth instead. "NO!, I'm not hungry," Will replied angrily. Coming back to his senses Will apologized for his out burst. "Fine, I will leave then," Elizabeth said sharply and headed for the door. "Elizabeth, wait. Where is Jack?," Will asked.  
  
"He is resting but he should be up soon," Elizabeth said before she stormed out of the room. So, Will sat alone in his depressive reverie and looked back on his life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again, sorry for taking so long but I have been so caught up in school and Mid-Terms and stuff. But what Will happen to Will next? Only the plot bunnies know. The next chapter will take some time because it isn't written yet, but it won't take as long as this one did. I promise:)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
